Second First Kiss
by redireas
Summary: Begins in sixth year. Lily gets her first kiss but isn't all that she had hoped it would be... LJ Romance later on... R&R. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**_CBB's Note: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy! This is a new story that I have been thinking up for a while, and I finally decided to type it! In case you were wondering… I used to be redireas but I recently changed my username to Charged Battery Bunny. Once again, Read & Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. If I were really JK Rowling I doubt I'd be working on a silly fanfiction story when I would be working on the seventh book!!!_**

* * *

**Second First Kiss**

**Chapter One: Waiting**

James stood on the platform holding his trunk in place carelessly with his finger. He had been hoping that he would see Lily here, so that he could charm her into forgetting about the incident last spring that had made her downright hate him. For the past three months, he had been thinking about how he could possibly make it up to her, and seeing her was the first step.

Still searching through the crowd of students to find her, he let his mind wander to what it would be like when she forgave him. She would realize her un-denying love for him and they would fall madly in love, living happily ever after. Sirius had spent most of the summer trying to knock some sense into him, but nothing worked. James just kept telling himself, "This is the year…" and going off into space, thinking hard.

It was going to be difficult, pulling her out of this warped schedule. Each year had been the same- bad first-year impression, bad middle-year impression, bad end-of-year impression- making it nearly impossible to erase his traumatic past. Yet, despite everything, as James stood watching for a certain red-head, he had a wonderful gut feeling, one that told him that this _was _the year. This was the year that he would finally win over Lily Evan's heart.

Someone to his left called out his name, jolting him from his thoughts. Suddenly he realized how many people were looking at him. Many girls had formed a sort of circle around him, apparently unaware that he wasn't paying them any attention. They just kept flirting away; batting their eyelashes and showing off their new tans. Currently, however, James wasn't in the least bit interested. Usually he would wink at them, flirting casually back, but today, his mind was occupied with Lily, and what he would say to her when he finally saw her.

She was furious the last time she had seen him. He had replayed the vision of her red face as she yelled maliciously at him over and over again all summer. He couldn't bear to think that she had hated him that much over the summer, because, if so, it would be impossible to finally break the ice. Unfortunately, Lily's hate towards him had reached an incredible all-time high, making this a crucial year.

James turned and felt someone grabbing at his robes. Sirius began dragging him to the train, "Come on, loverboy, we have to make sure no ickle firsties take our seats!"

James and Sirius soon reached the compartment that they had used since third year. They sat down opposite each other where Peter sat, looking dazedly out the window. Remus' trunks where piled off into one corner, meaning that he was off at the Prefect Meeting. James sighed and watched the platform swirl by as the train gathered speed. He hadn't seen Lily yet, which meant he would have to face her sometime at school when she was either studying or talking with friends, and neither sounded very pleasant.

The train ride was very boring. James spent most of the ride looking out the window thinking about Lily or playing wizards' chess with one of the Marauders. During an incredibly easy game of chess, Peter was losing so terribly that James had allowed him to win, simply because he thought it was something Lily would do.

After a few hours of looking blankly out windows and playing wizards' games, the compartment doors slowly opened, revealing Remus, looking pale and grim. Once they had all greeted him, he removed his bags from his seat and sat down.

James, who was far too busy obsessing about Lily, didn't notice Remus' subdued expression and began to ask him the very questions that Remus had feared- questions about Lily.

"How is she?"

"Fine…"

Smiling, James continued, "Did she ask you anything about me?"

"No…" Remus murmured, not knowing what to say.

Raising an eyebrow, James asked what was wrong, as he had detected something in his voice.

Looking at his feet, Remus sighed. The very sentence seemed to boil up his stomach, and Remus tried very hard to resist it. He knew how much James loved Lily. He knew how badly he wanted her to love him in return. He knew that James had spent nearly all summer thinking up ways to make the past up to her. All of this knowledge made it harder and harder to say what he knew he had to, until finally, he knew he had to say it.

"James… she has… a boyfriend."

* * *

**_CBB's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was incredibly short but I'm trying to make others longer. Please review about your wonderful comments, I appreciate it._**

**_I want to thank Shoe Frog Fly for simply being awesome and supportive. Also thanks to Suns Golden Ray for emailing me back and giving good advice._**


	2. Chapter Two

**CBB's note: Drum roll please…. The long-awaited SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!! Enjoy. Review. Heehee. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. See previous chapter. Just by reading my stories, you can tell how _un_-JKROWLING I am. Lol.**

**Second First Kiss **

**Chapter Two**

So far, Lily's first few minutes at Hogwarts had been more interesting than her entire summer.

She had gotten to the platform later than she expected, so she headed off to the Prefect Meeting before greeting her friends. Everything was normal. The Head Boy and Girl speech was no more than usual, dull but informative. What happened later was what had surprised her.

Once the speeches were finished, Lily stood up, heading for the door, but stopped. Someone had called her name and she recognized it as the Head Boy's voice.

"Lily… do you mind?" He gestured to the stacks of papers littered throughout the compartment.

Lily smiled and shook her head. She had wanted to go see her friends, but when the Head Boy asked you for something, it wasn't Lily's place to refuse. She was simply too kind.

At first Lily had thought that he had simply chosen her at random, but as the prefects began to leave and they were left alone, she noticed him blushing whenever their eyes met. When the compartment was finally clean, he thanked her and she made her way to the door for the second time, feeling uncomfortable. For the second time he stopped her.

"Wait, Lily…"

Turning around, she looked at him. His cheeks were pink and he was rubbing his palms on his jeans nervously, they must have been sweaty. "Y-yes…?"

"Would you… err…like to maybe go out sometime?"

Remus, who was standing outside the compartment, waiting, inhaled sharply.

* * *

Marlene, Alice and Emmeline sat in a compartment, anxiously waiting for Lily to arrive from the meeting. It didn't usually last this long.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked, nervously looking out the window, "are you sure that she got on the train?"

"Yes, I watched her." Marlene glanced outside the glass as well, watching the rain splash against the window. She wasn't that worried. Lily had probably gotten lost looking around for their compartment, that's all. Marlene wasn't naturally a worrier, Alice was and at times she could be incredibly overbearing.

"Maybe," Alice fantasized, "she's finally reasoned with Potter. She'll be sitting in their compartment, laughing at Sirius' dumb jokes in James' arms…"

Alice's story was cut off by a loud snort. Emmeline looked amused. "I seriously doubt it."

"It could happen, you know…" Alice argued.

"Possibly… But not after what happened last year."

They all winced. Just a few months ago, Lily had been nearly impossible to be around. That stupid trick with Severus and James had really annoyed her. So much, in fact, that they all had steered clear of her until it was over.

Marlene sighed, "Poor, James," and Alice and Emmeline nodded in agreement.

"It could be worse, you know. She could be with someone else… that would practically tear James apart." And then adding as an afterthought, "We're lucky she's not the dating type."

At that very moment the compartment door slid open to reveal a shocked-looking red-head with her trunk carelessly at her feet.

"Hi," she said dazedly.

Curiously, they asked in unison, "Lily, are you alright?"

Lily turned and looked Marlene directly in the eye, confusion and shock spread across her face. For a moment, she looked as though she didn't know what to say, but she finally spoke.

"Do you have any idea who just asked me out?"

Marlene's stomach lurched uneasily. Her mouth dry she shook her head.

"Amos Diggory."

**(A/N: I was going to end it there, but I had to keep writing!!! Plus I needed a longer chapter…)

* * *

**

James sat there, starring at Remus. It was some stupid joke. It _had _to be. Lily didn't have a boyfriend… She just couldn't.

Finally, James said, "its not funny Remus…"

Slowly, knowing how difficult it was for him, Remus answered. "I wish I were joking."

James had a million questions bubbling in his brain. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted to hit someone. Who was it? How could they do this? Why now? He was angry, confused and hurt. His expressions etched clearly across his furious face. He wanted to do something he wanted to curse Remus for such a stupid hideous joke. His angry boiling hot words began to creep out his throat, but he could only choke out one word.

"Who?"

Remus forced himself to look James in the eye. He couldn't bear to see his loyal friend in such pain. It was too hard to watch. Remus prayed that his words wouldn't do as much harm as he had feared. He whispered something only audible to those near him. "Diggory."

In one glance at James, Remus realized that his words were more than just harmful.

They were deadly.

* * *

Marlene starred back at Lily. "What?"

"Amos Diggory just… asked me out."

Alice looked as shocked as Marlene felt. "And… what did you say?"

But they were all dreading the answer.

Lily swallowed, regaining her confidence, "I …said yes."

The only noise in the compartment was the sound of rolling candy beans, which Emmeline had dropped.

Marlene had an urge to slap Lily back to sense, but instead put on the best smile she could muster, and began congratulating Lily. She also managed to kick the others, forcing them to do the same.

Lily finally smiled, "You really think it's a good idea? I mean, I've never really…well… had a boyfriend before… But Amos is so kind… and Head Boy… I couldn't think of a reason to say no…"

Alice hid her shock under a huge, car commercial-like smile, "You look… so happy Lily…"

Emmeline nodded.

"Well," Lily sighed, looking satisfied with her friends' agreement, "I have to use the loo… I'll be back in a moment…"

The second Lily had left the compartment was full of groaning.

"Amos? What is she _thinking_?"

"I can't believe it… I really can't…"

"What was she _thinking_?????"

"How could she do this…?"

"Poor James."

Alice and Emmeline turned to Marlene, who felt like crying, "Poor James."

* * *

**CBB's Note: Well, how do you like so far? Does it have potential for more chapters? I surely hope so. I had the chapter typed about _a week ago _but because of high school applications and my screwed up computer, the update was delayed. Sorry… **

**I love the idea of responding to reviews. So… here it goes. **

**Ahem**

**(I will respond in order of first review to last.) **

**Shoe Frog Fly- Thank you, thank you. Lol. I miss you SO much and I really can't wait to see you!!!!! You are such a hypocrite. You have to update to. I seem to remember _someone _telling (no, promising) to update their story (coughmarshallfieldscough) so that I could read more and write you a nice long, lovely review. I took your comments and added in the sentence -_'Remus, who was standing outside the compartment, waiting, inhaled sharply.'_ - But some of your other questions (such does Marlene, particularly, not like Diggory) will be answered in upcoming chapters. Love you much! Thanks!**

**Double Double Toil and Trouble- Thank you so much! My Christmas and New Year were wonderful, although I am sorry to say that my first week back at school hasn't been nearly as pleasant. It's getting better, though…**

**I read two chapters of your Alicia/George story and LOVED IT. I (who hasn't actually browsed fanfiction in _forever_) haven't read that paring, and I find it very cute. You know, now that I think about it, I could really picture George as a hottie player (sorry about my lack of _gangsta-_ness. Let me correct myself. _Playa_. Lol!) I promise to read more of the story, because I obviously am far away from the twentieth chapter! Thanks again!**

**FallenFlower- Thanks! Merry (late) Christmas to you, too! Lol. Yes, I was mean, but it does add an interesting twist to the story, doesn't it? ...A sort of obstacle between Lily and James. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions to the fact that she's dating Diggory. Those clever enough should be able to tell why I did that… (coughBaileycough) More of James' reaction will be in Chapter 3!**

**Passionflower24- defensively Not pure evil just…evil. I'm all for the unexpected twist!**

**Pokefreaks13- I KNOW! MAY IS WAAAAAY TOO FAR AWAY!!! That counts on her fingers…FOUR MONTHS AWAY!!!!!  **

**I changed my name to Charged Battery Bunny one day when I was _really _hyper. Sometimes I regret it. Lol. It's an odd name. I may change it back later… shrugs maybe. **

**I will (hopefully) stick with this story. I briefly went through this phase (between chappy 1 & 2) when I was really interested in a Charlie Weasley story. I still have the idea in my head, but I thought about it so much, I got sick of it! Lol!!!!!! So now, I am back to Lily and James. Sometimes I get sick of just reading/writing their stories, so I think up others… and I end up not finishing the first ones. Oh, well. I have good ideas for this one so far. That's all I can say zips lips. SEE YOU IN FOUR LONG MISERABLE MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! :O!!! **

**Prayrgurl333- You write short reviews… the longer the reviews, the longer the reply… ;) **

**See thee at school!**

**Have you noticed that I like (…) heehee! **

**Review!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!**


End file.
